Killer Carrot 2
Killer Carrot 2 was a competitor in Roaming robots.It competed in robot wars under the same name.It was armed with a flipper.The team also failed to qualify with Killer Carrot 1 in Robot wars series 4,and competed in Techno games with Keeler Carrot. Killer Carrot 2 is a robot that was built as an improvement of the teams previous robot that failed to qualify for Series 4 of Robot Wars. The first version fought in the Sixth wars where it lost in the second round to Disc-O-Inferno, it was then improved for Series 7 the next year where it lost the second round of its heat to X-Terminator. Robot Wars The original Killer Carrot was an invertible wedge shaped robot armed with chisel spikes. It was originally going to be entered in the Third Wars, but it wasn't finished in time. The team then tried to qualify for Series 4, and lost a qualifier battle to Eric. After failing to qualify, this version of Killer Carrot was taken to an event where it fought Mincer, M2's predecessor. Killer Carrot was then modified and then resembled middleweight BattleBots champion T-Minus, but it is unknown if the team attempted to qualify for any series with this robot as its gas canister blew shortly after it was first tested. Killer Carrot 2's first appearance in Robot Wars saw it face the 2nd seeds Bigger Brother, the series 5 runner-up, along with Riptilion and Major Tom. It lifted Major Tom repeatedly, but could not flip it over, and was flipped by Bigger Brother. Bigger Brother flipped Killer Carrot right side up, but Major Tom and Riptilion were already eliminated, and so Killer Carrot 2 faced Disc-O-Inferno in Round Two. Killer Carrot had a front panel ripped off right at the start of this fight, but tried to lift its opponent. It then had a side piece of armour damaged and its left wheel started wobbling. Disc-O-Inferno caught fire, but Killer Carrot was too heavily damaged, and lost on points. Killer Carrot 2 took part in the Minor Meltdown of Extreme Series 2. In the first round it was up against Rick and Tetanus 2. Killer Carrot 2 lifted Rick, but was raised by Tetanus 2. It was also hoisted by Rick, but it pitted Tetanus to progress. In the second round, it faced Lambsy. Killer Carrot 2 took to the offensive, flipping Lambsy, but Lambsy managed to use its flippers as a pair of jaws to slam Killer Carrot against a wall, and then push it into a CPZ. Mr. Psycho hit Lambsy with its hammer before both robots escaped. Suddenly, Killer Carrot's wheel slipped off. Mr. Psycho crushed the dislodged wheel, and Killer Carrot, who was now only going in circles, was counted out. Killer Carrot 2 was in a first round melee with Fluffy, Constrictor and Scarey-Go-Round. Killer Carrot was almost lifted several times by Constrictor. After one of Fluffy's motors burnt out, both it and Scary-Go-Round were left driving around in circles. Killer Carrot and Constrictor clashed again, Killer Carrot able to lift its opponent. The two robots fought near the now activated Pit of Oblivion with a suddenly rejuvenated Fluffy. All four machines survived for a judges' decision but Fluffy and Scarey-Go-Round were eliminated. In round two it faced X-Terminator and although it survived the onslaught of attacks from X-Terminator's disc it was eventually thrown from the arena by the spinning weapon. Live Events Killer Carrot 2 has fought in a few live events outside of Robot Wars including the FRA UK Championships 2006 where it fell in the group stages to Behemoth. Swarm had witdrawn leaving only Killer Carrot, Behemoth and Alien Destructor to fight. The battle itself is unknown and so the events have not been recorded other than Behemoth won. Honours *Robot Wars Extreme 2 - Minor Meltdown Tournament Semi-Finalist (2002) Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:Heavyweights Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Robots no longer competing